Skin Deep
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: She was very tired of it all. Seventeen years of pretty and popular hadn't really left her as happy as she pretended to be. She was tired of smiling when she didn't want to... Elphaba gives Galinda an 'unmakeover'. Complete
1. The Teddy From Hell

"Oh!" Galinda said as she entered her bedroom before walking straight to her bed, collapsing onto said bed, and burying her head under the pillow.

"What's the matter, now?" Elphaba asked, watching her friend's despair, trying to hide her slight amusement.

"Just look!" Still under the pillow, she produced a letter, which Elphaba took and read.

Dearest Miss Galinda,

I just wanted to tell you that I think you are the most beautiful creature in the world. You are the sun, I am the planet; my world revolves around you. You are the beautiful stars illuminating the night!

I love you, Miss Galinda.

Elphaba looked up, pained. "Did Boq write this?"

"No."

"You have two stalkers? What does Fiyero think about that?"

"Fiyero thinks it's amusing! And this is not my second stalker, it's my fifth. I-" She was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

Elphaba quickly answered it.

"G'afternoon, Miss. A package," said the delivery boy, holding up a box. "I believe it is for your roommate," he said unkindly. He tried to look past Elphaba to see Galinda.

"Miss Galinda isn't up to seeing anyone right now. Neither is Miss Elphaba, for that matter. So, you'll be leaving." She closed the door, not waiting for the boy to leave.

She walked back to the beds. Galinda grudgingly removed her pillow from over her head as Elphaba opened the box. It contained a pink smiling teddy-bear, holding a bouquet of plush roses. When she pressed a button on its paw, it said, "I love you!"

Galinda groaned. "Is there a note?

Elphaba nodded and read aloud, "From your adoring secret admirer."

She sat up then, desperately reaching for Elphaba's arm. "Elphie, what am I going to do?

"You know, maybe we should focus on you not attracting people."

"What do you mean?"

Elphaba was taken aback. She had been kidding. Well, it could work. "What if we made you less attractive?"

"Like... made me un-pretty?" Galinda asked, with a vacant look in her eyes.

"I don't think even I could make you 'un-pretty." Elphaba said kindly. "But we could get rid of your sparkle. It could be good for you- you would have more time. Your grades would probably improve."

Galinda sighed, and actually did some thinking. She was very tired of it all. Seventeen years of pretty and popular hadn't really left her as happy as she pretended to be. She was tired of smiling when she didn't want to, she was tired of always being perfect. "You think all of this:" She got up to gesture to her desk, which held several bouquets of flowers. "Would stop?"

"Yes." Elphaba cocked her head to the side, causing her dark hair to fall like a curtain. "But are you sure you want to do this? You might lose more than your admirers. Fiyero..." _OK Elphaba, open mouth. Insert foot._

She waved her hand dismissively. "Fiyero has been distant anyway, lately." She looked somewhat sad for a moment. "He was so perfect... but lately he's been so distant... so... human. So imperfect." She smiled as wickedly as she could then. "Well, I'm not perfect either!"

Elphaba laughed. "Well then, let's start, because you've got an awfully long way to go..."


	2. DeBeutification

_"Miss Elphaba, you are truly a great sorceress, Far stronger than Madame Morrible ever was. I am elevating you to my official sorceress. Here, let me introduce you to the public now!" The Wizard of Oz prodded her toward the balcony, pulling back the curtain and pushing her gently into the light. _

The people cheered and applauded. For once in her life, no one was pointing or laughing. She turned, and suddenly Fiyero came into sight. "Elphaba, look at you! You're wonderful." He opened his arms as if to embrace her, "Elphie-"  
  
"Elphie, help me!" 

Elphaba cocked her head to the side, staring at her own ceiling back at Shiz. Galinda's high-pitched voice had replaced Fiyero's smooth one. It took a few minutes for her to realize she had been dreaming. What else was new? "Wha...?" she said. Most of the time, she prided herself on her intelligence- but thirty seconds after being woken up by her blonde toy poodle of a roommate was not one of those times.

"I need you to help me de-beautify myself!" Galinda was desperately poking at the bright blouses and cheerful skirts in her closet.

"What- what time is it?" Elphaba asked, looking out toward the bedroom window. The sky was still dark blue, and the stars were still visible. "Please do not tell me you woke me up to help you look 'un-pretty'."

"Then I won't tell you." Galinda said, bouncing slightly on Elphaba's bed.

"We talked about this last night. Remember? Just don't wear makeup and don't throw yourself at people?"

"But what do I wear?" She hopped off of the bed and ran to her closet. "How will this all make me un-pretty?"

Elphaba grudgingly got out of her bed, and walked to Galinda, stretching. "Just wear something simple." She peered through Galinda's closet, looking for something 'simple'. She reached in and touched various violet and pink dresses. "Let's see... Galinda, really! Do you own anything without a frill? Well, here." She produced a simple dark gray skirt, long enough to skim past her roommate's knees.

"Gray?"

"Galinda, you were the one who woke up at four-thirty in the morning to 'de-beautify- yourself. Go with it!" Elphaba poked a few of the blouses. "Why don't you wear one of my sweaters?" She walked over to her own corner of the closet and produced a blue sweater. "This is a little short on me, but it'll be fine on you."

Galinda took the clothes, looking a bit depressed. She changed and didn't seem particularly happy.

"No make-up?"

"No make-up."

"No curling my hair?"

"Nope."

"Is this torture?"

"This was your idea."

In the end, Elphaba had actually convinced Galinda to not add any make-up or to do her hair- instead, she simply brushed it. Feeling merciful, Elphaba picked up a navy ribbon and tied it around Galinda's pony-tail. "I won't make you go completely cold turkey."

"Elphie, do you really think this will work?"

In reality, Elphaba found the whole thing amusing. Just a few weeks ago, Galinda had gotten it in her mind to 'Galinda-fy' her- and look how that had turned out! Elphaba really did hope this would be more successful. "I hope so." _If it does, can I go back to sleep?_


	3. The Great Reveal

_I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone for their reviews and their support! Read and review, and I'll try to update soon._

"Oh my..."

"Sweet Oz!"

"What in the world is wrong with her?"

"Is that really Galinda?"

Galinda nervously clutched at Elphaba's arm. It was four hours later, and Elphaba was considerably more alert than she had been earlier that morning. She shot a protective glare at some of the more outspoken members of their class when they dared mock Galinda for her appearance.

Pfannee and Shenshen approached then, striding right past Elphaba to Galinda. "What in Oz has she done to you?" Pfannee asked.

"C'mon, dear, we'll take you back to your dorm and help you get ready." Shenshen added, glancing at Elphaba.

Galinda waved her hands. "Girls, she didn't do anything to me! She helped me. I'm perfectly fine." Galinda spoke much more confidently than she felt.

Shenshen bristled. "What has been up with you lately? Ever since the dance you and the artichoke have been attached by the hip! What happened, did you decide that since your attempt to make her popular failed, you wanted to be like her?"

For a moment, the blonde bit her lip and Elphaba prepared herself to be disappointed. But then Galinda set her chin and said, "What is this? I simply decided some things are more important than beauty, and my friend- yes- my best friend, helped me to behave more sensibly."

"You've been positively brainwashed!" Pfannee protested. "You aren't in your right mind."

"I believe I am." She glanced over to Elphaba, linking her arm through hers. "C'mon Elphie. Class starts in fifteen minutes."

Once they were out of earshot, Elphaba asked, "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said about being friends."

Galinda stopped. "Well, of course I did. You are my best friend. I've had many friends, but I don't think I've ever had a real best friend before."

"I don't think I've ever had a friend, much less a best friend. I think Nessa only ever tolerates me because we're sisters."

"Now that's not true! And believe it or not, Elphie, I am your best friend. Now, let's head to class."

* * *

"You see, Galinda, I've been thinking. Maybe the two of us aren't as perfect for each other as we thought... 

"Galinda, I think we might be better off seeing other people! No, don't be upset, I-

"Hey Galinda? I think I'm the scum of Oz... And I think I like your roommate..

Oh, this was getting rather pathetic. Fiyero cursed himself as he sat in the little cafe just outside of the University's walls. His girlfriend was running late, and he was growing more anxious. He had been contemplating breaking up with the pretty blonde girl for weeks. He just didn't know how to do it without breaking her heart. He couldn't bear _that._ He didn't want to hurt her. He was just increasingly amazed by her roommate. He was considering telling Galinda he was gay, but then how would he be able to approach Elphaba?

Of course, just then the girls arrived, and all thinking stopped. For one, Elphaba was with her roommate, and he was distracted for a moment. Then he noticed his girlfriend. Or rather what she was wearing. She was completley deprived of makeup and frills and her skirt actually covered her knees.

He blinked a few times, took a deep breath, and forced a smile. "Hello, ladies,"

Elphaba led Galinda over to his table, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Hello, Fiyero." She smoothed down her skirt. "Excuse me," she said, disapearing to the ladies room.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

Galinda frowned. "She was fine until we came in here. There was a little disagreement with Miss Pfannee and Miss Shenshen this morning, but that was actually rather typical. I don't think she's upset over anything."

"A disagreement with Pfannee and Shenshen? Is everything alright?"

Galinda cocked her head. "Well, I'm sure you've noticed my appearence."

This was a dangerous situation. If he said one thing wrong, she would be angry and hurt. "I did. You seem relaxed. Comfortable."

"Well, I'm turning over a new leaf." She raised her head. "There's no reason to get dolled up just to go to class."

"That's true." He nodded.

"Well, Pfannee and Shenshen don't seem to agree. And they also don't accept my friendship with Elphie." She explained the earlier confrontation to him.

"It's good of you to stick up for her." In reality, he really was proud of her. He was pleasantly surprised that she had given up on her vain ways- and had stuck by her guns.

He also had no idea how to break up with her now- he would seem like a complete ass if he did, the day she suddenly adopted some simpler dress. It would hurt her more, and it really had nothing to do with her appearence.

And on the other hand, maybe things would be different? She really did seem more genuine now. Maybe the whole pretty and popular thing was over. Maybe now they would be able to work things out.

He was suddenly much more content with his relationship. Until Elphaba re-emerged from the bathroom, and he felt his stomach flip again.

Suddenly, things had become much more complicated.


	4. Snooping

_Thank you for reading. Extra thanks go to MEL! Because she makes this readable for you all. Don't forget to drop me a review._

The next morning, Galinda waited until six to wake up. It was more sleep than she normally got. With a despairing glance at Elphaba's sleeping form curled up under her navy blue blanket, she decided to do this on her own. She walked over to her closet and poked past her fancy dresses and formal skirts. She eventually found a simple white blouse, neat and clean, if not fancy. It would do. She looked through the closet, trying to find a suitable skirt, but did not have much luck. With a second glance at her sleeping roommate, she went to Elphaba's closet.

For how neat she was normally, it was difficult to actually navigate the closet. She found a dark purple skirt and reached for it, but wound up knocking it off of the wooden hanger. "Oh, bother," she muttered, bending over to pick it up. The closet was dark, and she fumbled around for it. Eventually, her hand touched something solid. Picking it up, she found a simple light green book which she was sure was her roommate's. Unable to resist temptation, she opened to the most recent entry. She was surprised at what she read in Elphaba's neat, tidy script.

_I still feel foolish when I think about it, but I can't get him out of my head. The day with the Lion Cub, that was something , wasn't it? There was something there, wasn't it? He... he really... there's something there. It isn't just a pretty face. I thought it was, but it isn't. He really did care. He just pretended he didn't. I don't blame him. If I had the advantages he does, I wouldn't act... like I do. Oh! That's an awful thing to say._

_...like such a... girl with a crush. Which I don't have too much pride to admit I am. Fiyero. Sweet Oz, since when did my hormones take over? This isn't good. Every time I see him, I feel like I'm dizzy and I'm going to throw up… which isn't as unpleasant as it sounds. It's just distracting. Today he wore a new jacket to class. Oz, why did I notice that? I was paying more attention to him than the new professor. Though that isn't exactly hard to do. I miss Doctor Dillamond so much. It isn't fair what happened to him. It scares me._

_Oh, what am I even talking about? Why am I even thinking about Fiyero? He wouldn't think of me in that way. I'm just his pretty girlfriend's friend. He just tolerates me because she would be angry if he were rude to me. But I don't think he would be rude to me. He's too... sweet for that. But either way, it doesn't matter. Who would give up Galinda for someone like me? Maybe someone with a vegetable fetish._

_I don't blame him. Galinda, bless her heart. She really doesn't give herself enough credit. She's a lot smarter than anyone thinks. I don't know if her 'un-pretty' (her words, not mine) thing is going to last. And the worst thing is, she's still pretty. With no effort whatsoever, she's still beautiful. No wonder Fiyero never notices me..._

Galinda's eyes widened. The diary entry went on for a bit, but she had read enough. Elphaba had a crush on Fiyero? Well, she couldn't quite blame her. She felt guilty, and not just for reading the diary. She felt almost as if she was taking something from her friend. She had no idea how Fiyero felt about the matter, but surely there was something there? Elphaba was pretty in her own way, if she let herself be. She was at the very least one of her own.

And at least this much was clear: Elphaba's feelings for Fiyero ran much deeper than Galinda's ever had. Guiltily, she closed the little book and replaced it on the floor of the closet.

* * *

"But Galinda, I don't understand." 

"That's just it, Fiyero! You don't seem to get it!" A few hours later, the blonde was a little more than exasperated. "Why can't you understand that I am seriously trying to change things?"

"But I was just trying to be nice!"

The pair was sitting near the statue in the center of the Shiz commons. He had felt guilty over the previous day's attempt at breaking up with his girlfriend, and had decided to try to smooth things out by taking Galinda out to dinner.

But then Galinda had made it clear she did not want to go out and make a spectacle of herself. "The entire point of this was to spend less time on silly, extravagant things."

"Are you saying our relationship is silly?" He blinked. Two days before, they had been as content as ever. Yesterday, he had considered breaking up with her. Now she was ready to kill him.

"I'm saying I'm done. Can't you understand how tired I am of all this? Do you even know why I did this?" She gestured to herself. "I'm tired of simply being seen as nothing but pretty and popular! I want people to actually consider what I have to say."

"But-"

"I'm done. Fiyero, I can't do this anymore. I can't deal with us anymore. I think we should break up."

He raised his eyebrows. He hadn't been expecting that. "Well, if you're sure... I guess I'll be going."

She sighed, her thought's flashing back to Elphaba's diary. "Fiyero wait. I'm not angry with you. I still think we should be friends. I just don't know if I'm up to being in a relationship with anyone right now. I'm supposed to be focusing on things like school.

Please don't be upset with me. You aren't, are you?"

He paused to consider. He was surprised, shocked even, but didn't know if what he was feeling would be considered upset. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you or anything. If this is what you want, I understand."

"I do. Are we still friends?"

He smiled. "Of course we are."

The former beautiful couple of Shiz was no more. Both parties felt liberated.


	5. Sisterly Advice

Ahh. Sorry about that wait, I hope you all enjoy this.. Oh! I'm auditioning for School House Rock Live! on Tuedsay. Wish me luck! And in a few weeks I'll be auditioning for Les Miz.

* * *

"So, you and Fiyero broke up?" The next morning, it was painfully obvious Elphaba cared much more than she put on.

Galinda considered calling her on it, but then decided against it. If she did, she would probably wind up coming clean about reading Elphaba's diary, and didn't quite want to do that. Instead, she just said, "Yes."

"Oh." She cocked her head to the side, clearly unsure of how she was susposed to behave in this situation. Eighteen years of being mostly friendless had left her socially awkward. She dug the toe of her shoe into the floor. "Sorry."

Galinda clicked her tounge. "Nothing to be sorry about, I broke up with him."

"Oh?" Galinda was vaguely aware of how hard Elphaba was trying to control her expression. It was obvious now that she was interested in Fiyero. The signs were easy to spot once she was looking for them.

"I just thought it was time for a change. I'm not angry with him, or anything. He's still a friend of mine." She tried to make Elphaba as comfortable as possible. She glanced to the clock. "Oh! We're almost late for class. C'mon!" The girls ran out of their dorm room, toward their class.

They were. The classroom was nearly full, and only two seats were left, one beside Fiyero, and the one next to it. Seeing oppourtunity, Galinda quickly went to sit at the far desk, leaving Elphaba to sit beside Fiyero. "Please." She whispered. "It would be awkward if I sat beside him with our breakup and all." Elphaba nodded and took the last seat.

Galinda tried to focus on the class, but watching her best friend and her former boyfriend was much more entertaining. Occasionally, she would catch one of them looking at the other. Eventually, there was a slight breakthrough. Fiyero leaned over to gently poke Elphaba in the ribs. She jumped out of her skin. Galinda(and Elphaba, for that matter) looked at him expectantly.

"Would you mind..." He began.

"Yes?" Elphaba prompted.

"...Letting me borrow a pencil?" Elphaba fished through her bag for a spare pencil, and Galinda sagged into her desk. Matchmaking was much harder than she thought. Then again, it probably didn't help that Fiyero had no idea Elphaba liked him. Elphaba's paralyzing shyness wasn't much either.

At this rate, they would never get anywhere. Even if she were more outgoing, she would never approach him, anyway- he was, afterall, her best friend's former boyfriend. And Fiyero... well, was he interested in Elphaba? He was always sweet to her, but he was generally nice to everyone. But she knew he was protective of her, at least. That was a start, wasn't it? And she had never heard him say a word against her.

That was a start, but not quite enough. If Fiyero and Elphaba were ever going to begin dating, Galinda would have to be the one to set things in motion.

She looked over at the pair. She was staring at the professor, and he was staring at his desk.

This would not be esay.

* * *

One thing Galinda had learned in her time at Shiz was that the Thropp systers had an odd relationship. Normally, the pair didn't behave as ideal sisters. Elphaba was nearly a servant to Nessarose, and was completely devoted to her. Neither girl seemed to find much odd about that, and Nessarose generally never considered that her older sister's life was not simply devoted to serving her. 

That being said, it was clear there was quite a bit of love between them. Elphaba was naturally protective, and Nessarose idolized Elphaba. The two had a system, and both seemed generally content. And Galinda knew if anyone had any idea on how to get Elphaba out of her shell, Nessarose would.

So that was how Galinda found herself sitting in Nessa's dormroom, a small room off of Madame Morrible's suite. Galinda couldn't imagine the horror of living so near the old bat, but Nessa seemed well enough.

"How are you and Biq getting along?" Galinda asked, making conversation.

"Boq, you mean? We're fine." Nessarose looked inward for a minute. "He's been more attentive in the last few days." She eyed Galinda pointedly and added. "Then again, quite a few things have changed recently."

Galinda felt a rush of saddness. Nessarose was clearly aware that Biq-no, Boq- had been infatuated with Galinda. Did Nessa really feel like she was second fiddle to the blonde girl? Galinda knew that Boq's crush on her had been completely based on appearences, and knew in her stomach that he had probably lost interest in her what with her 'un-makeover'. Which _was _what she had wanted. "I'm sure things will work out with you two. That'll be wonderful. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your sister."

"Elphaba? Is she alright? Did she have another... episode?" Nessarose delicately referred to her her sister's magical outbursts.

Galinda raised her hands. "Oh! No, no she's fine." She assured her. "Actually, she may be more than fine. You see... well, I'm not dropping any names, but.. well I think it would be adoreably if Elphie had a suitor. But, well... I would try to help this potential suitor in wooing her, but I don't know if I really know her well enough to really know what will appeal to her romantically. But I was thinking, since you are her sister if you might help."

"Well... well, I don't... who is this suitor? I mean, no offense to her, but Elphaba is a little... shall we say unorthodox?" The word Nessarose avoided saying was clear on her face. 'Green.'

"I know but... well, just tell me what you think would appeal to her!"

"Alright, alright! Well, Elphaba is a girl, as... unusual as she may be. And what girl doesn't fantasize over roses and horse drawn carriages. Handsome, strong men, all vying for your attention!" Nessarose was clearly living in her own fantasy. But... she would surely know her sister better than anyone.

Galinda would speak with Fiyero in the morning. Maybe Nessarose's advice would help in all of this.


	6. Headache

"Fiyero!"

The young prince looked up as he heard his name called. He had been sitting in the cafeteria, actually trying to read some of his own class notes. Galinda had walked up to him, and was shaking his shoulder. His first thought was not 'Hello, Galinda'. It was: "Where's Elphaba?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Back at our dorm I think. Anyway, she's actually who I wanted to talk to you about."

"Why? Is everything alright?" He asked, suddenly feeling concerned.

"What? Oh, no... She's fine." She sat down in the chair beside him. "Actually, well.. OK, this could be awkward. But I need to talk to you."

He felt uncomfortable. He was glad that Galinda still seemed to want to be friends with him, but they had only broken up a few days before. It was awkward, if nothing else. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out." He encouraged her, preparing himself for the worst.

"Do you like Elphaba?"

"Wha?" He hadn't quite been expecting that one, and was suddenly reeling to come up with an answer that was both honest, but wouldn't be hurtful.

"Yes or no. Do you like Elphaba?" She said slowly as if she was talking to a young, not particularly bright child.

"Umm. Yes. She's a good person, and-"

"Cut the crap. You know I didn't just mean as friends."

It was his turn to be surprised. "Did you just say 'crap'?" He shook his head. "Anyway.. well the answer is still yes."

He braced himself for her to be angry, hurt that he liked another girl so soon after their breakup. But instead she smiled. "Yes! I knew it!"

"You knew it?" He was horrified. "Does Elphaba 'know it'?"

Galinda shook her head. "Well, no. But..." She smiled, withholding the information.

"But..." He prompted from her.

"She likes you!" Galinda flat out squealed. "She likes you, you like her! It's perfect." But then her expression changed. "Only not so much, because she's too shy to do anything about it." The smile came back. "But that's where you come in."

"How so?"

"Well... c'mon. You like her, she likes you. Ask her out!"

"I can't do that."

She finally really frowned. "Why not? Don't you want to be with her? You just said you liked her-"

"Galinda! Calm down. It's not that I don't want to. It's just... well, what am I supposed to say? Elphaba, I just broke up with your best friend. Wanna go out with me?"

"Well no..." This was where Nessarose's advice came in. "You have to... woo her first! You know, flowers and moonlit carriage rides... the whole nine yards."

"This is never going to work." He said stubbornly.

"You don't know until you've tried."

However, Fiyero had been more right than Galinda would have liked to believe. The very next day, Fiyero was ready and waiting for the girls to exit their dorm. "Miss Elphaba, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of blessing me with your presence?"

Elphaba blinked a few times, clearly not feeling very awake, and shot Galinda a look. She narrowed her eyes at Fiyero and frowned. "What are you getting on about? If you want to walk with us, that's fine, but I'm too tired for you to be behaving oddly. I haven't had any caffeine yet, and do not want to start the day with a headache." Elphaba walked on ahead.

With a despairing look, Fiyero whispered to Galinda, "You said that stuff would work!"

"It should've..." She blew a stray wisp of blonde hair out of her face. "Maybe you aren't doing it right! Ask her if you could carry her books."

"I don't think-" He began to protest.

"Exactly, you don't think. Trust me. I'm a woman. Try again." She shooed him forward.

He groaned inwardly and approached Elphaba. "Elphie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Elphaba, why don't you let me carry your books?" He said with his best smile. "You mentioned you were tired."

"Tired or not, I really don't need anyone else to carry my own books for me." She hugged the stack a little tighter and sped away, leaving a disappointed Fiyero and a frustrated Galinda.


	7. Heart To Heart

"Miss Elphaba-"

"No, no, and no. Fiyero, lay off. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm through tolerating it anymore. I don't see how you can't understand that I'm not interested in being some sort of prize for you. What is this game,'Swankified Prince Gets The  
Artichoke's Heart To Melt'?"

Fiyero visibly sagged as he stood and listened to Elphaba's tangent. Things had been going pretty much the same for the past week. Both of them were getting fed up- Elphaba with Fiyero, Fiyero with being shot down time after time again.

Like a dog who had just been caught doing something naughty, Fiyero walked across the library where his most recent rejection had taken place. Galinda was sitting with a stack of books in front of her, trying to watch. She wasn't pleased either. He groaned as he pulled the chair out next to her and sat down. He let his head hit the table and said something, though Galinda couldn't make out the muffled sound.

"What is it?" She asked, boredly toying with the bit of ribbon holding her blonde hair into a pony-tail.

"I shmive umnp." Was all she could understand.

"What now?"

"I shmive umnp." He repeated, no more clear.

She reached over and grabbed the back of his coller, pulling him up. "Now what do you have to say?"

He looked at her, clearly upset. "I give up. I can't do this anymore. Even if she won't date me, I don't want Elphaba to hate me, and I think she might."

Her eyebrows went up. "You can't do that! You like her. And I know she likes you! This would be so good for the both of you. You can't just give that all up."

He shook his head. "Sorry, Galinda. I don't want to but I have to. I'll give her a few days and I'll see if she'll speak to me. I'll apologise then, tell her I was out of my head and hope she'll just forget about this." He left then, not even saying goodbye to her.

Galinda couldn't believe it. This had all been supposed to be perfect.

In a word, it wasn't. Not at all.

* * *

That night the two girls had laid down in bed, but neither slept. Elphaba's tossing in her bed was enough to make someone insane. "Elphie, really. Calm down and just sleep!" 

Galinda could hear Elphaba groan. "Sorry. I just can't sleep."

"What's bothering you?" she asked, rolling over so she could see her roommie.

Elphaba let out a deep breath and turned to face Galinda. "This could be awkward considering your... ah, relationship with him, but it's Fiyero. He's been so odd lately."

Galinda froze. "Yes?" She prompted, her head already reeling.

"He's just been so different. I... well, I'll just tell you I had been fond of him." Elphaba looked down, and Galinda fought to remember that she was not in fact supposed to be aware of Elphaba's crush on Fiyero.

"That's alright. I'm not upset with you... I had a feeling anyway." She said.

Elphaba looked mortified that anyone seemed aware of her crush, but pushed on. "Well, he's been acting so oddly. Like he's almost making fun of me. Like he's waiting for me to really admit I like him, and then..." She trailed off.

"And then he'll break your heart?" Galinda supplied, shocked. "You know he wouldn't do that! Elphie, Fiyero really does care about you. He wouldn't hurt you. Why is it so hard to think that this is just his way of showing you _he likes you_?"

Elphaba turned away. "Then why won't he just act like himself?"

_Why won't he just act like himself?_

Why wouldn't she just act like herself? The question begged to be answered. She looked a bit unenthusiastically at the plain skirt and blouse she had already laid out for herself. She wasn't very enthused.

She had changed herself, to make unneccesary attention go away. That had been a good thing, right? And her advice had really been to help Fiyero and Elphaba... her advice really hadn't been so good though. She had good intentions, to be sure, but... she had gone about things the wrong way. Elphaba was not the one to want excessive amounts of flattery- even if Fiyero genuinely wanted to treat her like the heroine of a romance novel... it wasn't her. It wasnt' him either, really. Her advice hadn't done anyone any good. It was never good to change yourself or pretend to be something you're not in an effort to please someone else.

It was never good to change yourself... with a growing feeling of dread, Galinda realized Elphaba's advice hadn't been so wonderful either- she wasn't being herself either.

Galinda let out a deep breath, realizing Elphaba was still staring at her. "I think... I think he needs to start acting more like himself."

"I wish he would."


	8. Skin Deep

My last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewd, and a super-special thanks to Meltalviel, for being an awesome beta!

* * *

The next day was a cool one. It was dark outside, the sun hidden behind dark clounds that not only threatened a storm but promised one. It was prefect for her like the natural world was sharing in her annoyance and her frustration. The dark sky was only expressing a fraction of how she felt. 

Needless to say, Elphaba Thropp was not in a very happy mood. Her conversation with Galinda the night before had not been very comforting. She couldn't get Fiyero out of her head. She knew it was stupid of her to think he would be interested in her. That was why it hurt all the more when he showed an excessive fondness for her. It let her begin to get her hope up. But no, no. He was perfect, she was, well, she was her. Green prickly thing. Surely his displays were simply a ruse. A joke.

Though Elphaba knew that while Fiyero wasn't above trickery, he did not play with people's emotions. However that fact was not able to reach her brain. Her heart was too busy insisting that no one like Fiyero would genuinely want to treat Elphaba that way.

All the same, she made her way to Shiz's library, walking over to the seat she always sat in. It was under the window, facing the wall so she wouldn't have to look at anyone while she studied.

At 'her' seat sat two things out of the ordinary. Neither were particularly showy, but held a genuine sentiment. One was a bright red flower. Deep red with a dark center. A poppy. Beside it sat a small piece of white paper. It held a boy's messy handwriting, even though she could tell that this boy had been trying hard to write neatly. The message was simple.

_Elphaba_

_I'm sorry._

_Fiyero_

Maybe the day wasn't all gloom and doom after all.

* * *

Galinda woke up late. She waited until she was sure her roommate had left and would not be coming back into their room. She would need to be alone. 

She looked out the window. It was bleak, like she had felt for days. No brightness to it what so ever. She silently willed the clouds to break so the sun could shine through. Her prospects for a sunny day didn't seem likely, but surely there were other ways to brighten a day.

She wasn't happy. Her friends weren't happy.

But maybe she could change that.

* * *

Fiyero was not particularly happy that morning. He had put all of his eggs in one basket. He was more than sure he had blown his friendship with Elphaba. He had no chance in pursuing a relationship with her. He only hoped she would forgive him for behaving like an ass for the past week or so. 

He had arrived early to his first class, and sat next to the window. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus on the lesson, but hoped he would be able to not think. He looked at the window. No sun was in sight. It was hidden behind the clouds, like a child in trouble hiding behind his mother's skirts.

He heard footsteps, distracting him from the view out the window. Elphaba was walking toward him, carrying a poppy and the note he had written her. When he caught her eyes, she smiled, a little meek smile at him. Sheepishly, he smiled back. As distracted(and pleased) as he was, Fiyero did notice that Galinda was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Class couldn't end quick enough for Elphaba or Fiyero. The two of them stood under the branches of a tree, trying to avoid the light rain that had begun to fall. With a deep breath, he summed up the courage to prompt her. "So?" 

"So?" She said, pretending to be more ignorant than she was. She wasn't letting him get off easy.

"So you got my letter?"

"It was hardly a letter. It was very short."

He couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. "Well, that was all I needed to say."

"I didn't say your note needed to be any longer. I just said a sentence was not a letter. The poppy is pretty, though."

He was frustrated. "And are you going to comment on the note's content?"

She really smiled then. "Oh. Apology accepted." She had thought that went without saying.

"Good. Elphaba, I really am sorry about the way I behaved." He grabbed for her hand. When they made contact they both froze. She laughed at the awkwardness and he got up the courage to get a better hold on her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I didn't mean to be hurtful. I just got it into my head that you would like that.. ah, shall we say treatment."

"But why wouldn't you just act like yourself?"

"Because I told him not to!" a third voice said. Fiyero and Elphaba both looked up to see Galinda approaching them.

Galinda. She was not dressed anywhere close to the way she had been earlier. She wore a pink linen dress, and had on a pair of white shoes. Her hair was held back with a pink headband and she had on a light dusting of makeup.

She looked beautiful, not plain, but not over the top either.

"Galinda?" Elphaba was the one to break the silence. "Is that you? What happened?"

Galinda was smiling- not only because she felt good about herself, but because she had noticed Elphaba and Fiyero were still holding hands. "Well, I learned something," she gently said, "You're advice wasn't so good Elphie. And Fiyero, mine was no better. I wasn't happy." She gestured to her friends. "And neither of you were very happy either. And that wasn't any good. So I decided to go back to being myself- but for me, not anyone else."

She looked very pleased with herself. Elphaba and Fiyero were happy as well, especially with the beginings of their relationship. As the three of them walked together to one of the cafes just off campus, Galinda couldn't help but thinking that all of the changes they had undergone were only skin deep.


End file.
